Elite Sandstorm
Level 10 Aircraft Hangar |Size = 1,000 |Purchase Restrictions = Maximum 1 Unlock}} Additional Schematic Tactic Faster Generating Drones}} Stat Progression Unit Highlights The Elite Sandstorm is an Elite version of the Mega Helicopter the Sandstorm. *Primary Attacks : **Primary Weapon : Under Wing Missiles ( Long Range ). ***Targets both Ground an Air ***AoE Damage ***Very High Damage **Secondary Weapon : Under Wing Bombs ( Short Range ). ***Targets Ground only ***AoE Damage **Move and Shoot ability for both Primary and Secondary Weapons *Dual Fire : **Units with Dual Fire will alternate between Fire Modes ( Long Range & Short Range ) depending on the Target's distance from the unit. ***For targets at Long Range the Primary weapon is always used. ***For targets at Short Range the Secondary weapon is always used. *Raven Drones : **Primary Weapon : Small Missiles. ***Burst Damage **For more information see Raven Drones below. Raven Drone Raven Drones are Offensive Drones that emanate from the . *Up to 5 drones spawn when a target has entered the 's Range. **Drones spawn at a rate of ? per second. **Drones re-spawn as existing ones are destroyed. **Drones are all destroyed upon the destruction of the . *Drones fire Small Missiles that produce Burst Damage ( ) *Drones may fire on Ground Units and Ground Structures only. **Drones will fire on Airborne Units or Airborne Structures *Drones draw fire from most Anti-Airborne Weapons. **Drones are Targeted by the Hunter Missile Turret. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The reduced its Upgrade Times and Costs for all Levels in the Game Update of Sep 13, 2016. *The removed Levels 1 through 20 in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 30 in the Game Update of Jun 08, 2016. *The Elite Sandstorm gained 10 additional Levels in the Game Update of Mar 01, 2016. *The Elite Sandstorm was introduced via Shadow Ops Campaign Prize in the Game Update of Jan 28, 2016 *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Elite Sandstorm is able to penetrate all Invulnerability Shields ( ). Trivia *The at Level 30 requires 1 minute of Repairs for approximately every 4,176 Damage it sustains. *The Elite Sandstorm does require the unlocking of the Sandstorm prior to being unlocked via Shadow Ops. *The Elite Sandstorm is the 3rd Elite version of an existing unit to be released as a Shadow Ops Campaign Prize *A common In-Game Chat code for the Elite Sandstorm is eSS. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 147.2, 147.2.rotor, 147.dead & 147.shadow'' *''Pixel Sheet Code ( Drones ) : 150.2'' Firsts & Records *War Commander First : ** Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 01/25/15 ) - Danger Zone - Shadow Ops Campaign - ( Official ) - Campaign Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 02/15/16 ) - Sandstorm Blues - ( Official ) - Problems with Sandstorm Gallery Elite Sandstorm Shadow Ops Description.png|Shadow Ops Description Campaign: Danger Zone EliteSandstorm-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message EliteSandstorm-LargePic.png|Large Pic Gallery - Historical Shadow Ops - Danger Zone Update.png|Game Update : Jan 28, 2016 Introduction Video Navigation Category:Helicopter Category:Mega Helicopter Category:Hover Aircraft Category:Duel Fire Weapon Category:Drone Spawning Unit Category:Offensive Drone Spawning Unit Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shadow Ops Campaign Prize Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Airborne Unit Category:Airborne Category:A to Z